dimensionsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Blazing Chaos
= Messages = Go ahead and post any messages to me below, using the 'leave message' button above. I'll try to respond as best I can. --Blazing Chaos 19:36, 7 May 2009 (UTC) Sidebar One thing. You have to remove the Navigation heading and all sub-headings and also move the 'Top Content' and 'Community Portal' to the lower part of the sidebar. - [[User:Digi9346|'Digi9346']] - Your destruction is inevitable... 13:50, 8 May 2009 (UTC) :Done. =) --Blazing Chaos 16:25, 8 May 2009 (UTC) :Are you going ever update again because this is one of my favorite fanfics ever and i would hate to see it die. :-Errormon MarineAngemon Recently I have watched the Digimon Tamers series, and I think that MarineAngemon actually speaks English, just really high pitched and with a lot of giggle like sounds. Obviously it is far to late to remedy in Dimensions, but you may want to look into that to be certain. I may be wrong, but I can't check now. Just thought I should mention it. Bsh41194 04:45, 11 June 2009 (UTC) :Yeah, I have noticed this upon watching it myself and it is more complicated than chirps, but definitely not the most coherant of English speech either, hence Kenta's 'translations'. Cheers anyhow. --Blazing Chaos 19:20, 11 June 2009 (UTC) ::Thanks for checking. Bsh41194 15:10, 12 June 2009 (UTC) :Actually, he seems to do a combination of chirps and the occasional English word or phrase. And it isn't even full sentences most of the time when he does speak a coherant phrase, just the basic idea. But he still seems to use his chirps quite a bit too. Kenta's 'translations' are definitely needed.-No name "Mie" Matsuki Since Bsh41194 decided to bring up the fact that MarineAngemon can indeed speak words, I would like to point out the fact that canonically Mrs. Matsuki is actually named Yoshie. Her first name is never spoken, but in episode 24, "The Journey Begins," when Yamaki pulls up information about Takato and Guilmon on his computer, it lists such things as Takato's age (12), where he lives (Keyasaki shopping district of West Shinjuku), as well as his parents' names (Takehiro Matsuki and Yoshie Matsuki). --Chaos Blademaster 08:12, 13 June 2009 (UTC) :Yep, I'm aware of that too - unfortunately it's definitely far too well grounded by now as the name to change. It seems to be a common misconception on a lot of fanfics, oddly enough. Ah well, point noted and appreciated. =) --Blazing Chaos 12:45, 13 June 2009 (UTC) ::I thought you might be, but I didn't know. It doesn't surprise me how few are aware. I think that Mie is better anyway, even though it creates a plothole. I probably would have forever kept it to myself if Bsh41194 had not brought up the MarineAngemon thing. I think that most people miss that one, too, and it is much more obvious. --Chaos Blademaster 22:41, 13 June 2009 (UTC) :Fair enough - you'll never get every fact spot on after all. --Blazing Chaos 23:48, 13 June 2009 (UTC) :Here's an idea. Maybe she just likes the name "Mie" better. I have a couple of relatives that go by names not even close to their given ones. They just kind of gain a nickname that they prefer to their real ones to the point that no one even bothers with the old one anymore.-No name ::Good idea. But may be a bit late to incorporate it. --Blazing Chaos 00:23, August 30, 2010 (UTC) New here and wants to know Hello, Blazing Chaos I found the story yesterday in here and I'm trying to see if I get time to read it all. However, has there been a recent update on Book 7? Plus, if you need help on finding new tracks for the soundtracks for the books, might I suggest just a few songs of Tokio Hotel? They fit in perfectly. In my opinion. Plus, you can join in the link below, to conversate about your books, I'd most gladly want to hear it. Hope to hear the adventure continue soon! ;) http://s6.invisionfree.com/e2e -- JBT 10:26, February 12, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks for the message. Yeah, Book Seven Chapter 29 is in progress. I've been a bit busy in the past few weeks so not been able to work on it as much as I'd like. Slow progress is being made (as I expected to happen in my final and most crucial year of high school) and I'm pretty sure the events of the chapter will more than justify the delay, hehe. :I might have a look at Tokio Hotel then, thanks. =) :Might not have time to become a regular of another board - my time is spread so thinly right now it's unreal. xD :Hope you enjoy the books! =D :Cheers, :B.C. I'll most definetely enjoy. ;) -- JBT ::BTW, the sidebar of the wiki (the pone that has Dimensions Wiki, The Series, Book Links, etc... I'm not that good of a translator), in the Book Links, the first book rewrite still has the old link that doesn't work, what can i do to remove it? Or since you created the wiki, you can allow such access? --JBT 20:50, February 15, 2010 (UTC) :::I've fixed it. Thanks for the heads up. --Blazing Chaos 21:10, February 15, 2010 (UTC) How will others know? Hey, B.C., I was wondering, I'm reading a lot of the series and have already reached Book 3 but you're still updating the fanfiction and wiki whenever you can. How will everyone else know there has been a new chapter posted in Fanfiction.net? I'm not registered there and I really don't plan on doing so in the near future. JBT 13:22, February 18, 2010 (UTC) :Most people seem to just sign up and set my story or stories on story or author alerts (which you receive via email), and that seems to work fine. Others just seem to keep dibs on the site and catch updates, either by checking my profile regularly or by looking at the main Digimon fanfic archive and catching new updates when they can. --Blazing Chaos 14:15, February 18, 2010 (UTC) ::Guess you were right, just checked Fanfiction and a new update was there. I had to check every day for a new update and there it was! :) BTW, I may not be making a lot of edits as I used to do in the past, and I may have not much time to read the saga. I'm already on chapter 3 of Book 3, but I'm also a writer, and reading has sort of recovered me from the writer's block. But I'll try. You can check my story here: Link, but its not Digimon Tamers however, its of Sgt. Frog. Hope you like it, and now back to editing! :) --JBT 12:01, February 25, 2010 (UTC) :::Hehe, see, happens when you least expect. xD No worries about the lack of edits, feel free to do as much or as little as you wish. Unfortunately, I neither have time to read nor any idea what Sgt. Frog is, hehe. xD Good luck with writing! =D --Blazing Chaos 17:12, February 25, 2010 (UTC) I'd like to do an interview Well, B.C. I'm already on Book 4 of the saga and I decided to read Extra Dimensions too just to know what is going on, and I've seen the interviews that Chaos Blademaster and Digi9436 (can't remember the name right) and I'd like to do an interview too, but I'm a little bit too shy to ask. So can I? --JBT 17:52, March 13, 2010 (UTC) :Go right ahead, can't wait to hear your questions. =) And it's 9346. So very close. :P --Blazing Chaos 18:27, March 13, 2010 (UTC) download if digimon can download data form other digimon wouldn't they be able to use their special attacks and resistance and modify themselves with it or does it disappear as data absorb by them. :Data only resembles the Digimon it resembles because it has attached 'tags', just like DNA - Digital DNA. When a Digimon loses its DDNA, its data reverts to normal data without specific characteristics - so absorbing a Digimon means, well, literally absorbing the data, not them. Except, however, like in any kind of data transfer, there will always be remnants left of its original form (like how you need to actually write the data back to 0000 on a disk when deleting a file to actually be rid of it) so it can be possible to restore Digimon, except in the same way as for a disk the potential declines over time. :But, basically, they can't take those special characteristics like attacks. As a biological analogue, the difference between stem cells (which are like 'general data') and specialised cells (which are like 'specific data') is appropriate, apart from the fact the former still includes DNA and involves 'switching off' of particular genes in order to become specialised whereas with data it requires the addition of 'tags' to define them. :Oh, and this is only in Dimensions - other fanfics may have their own interpretations. --Blazing Chaos 20:18, March 24, 2010 (UTC) Stratagems riddle Keyboard back, and now I can explain properly. I have this habit which is copying recent chapters do a document (stories separated) and read it to myself and I noticed that there are changes between all of the chapters of Stratagems, have you made a re-write? And also, I've noticed the sidebar, and Book 3 is named Evils, cuz in the sidebar in Book Links it read Book Three: Demons. Just updated to let you know it really was me who replied. But reply whenever you wish (if you're too busy i understand) JBT 13:35, March 24, 2010 (UTC) :Ah, fixed the sidebar, ta for the heads-up. As for the chapters, I haven't changed anything other than Chapter 7, other than perhaps the headers. Could you give an example of something that has changed? =) --Blazing Chaos 17:43, March 24, 2010 (UTC) ::The ending of Chapter 6, but unfortunately, at the time I got your reply and I'm in my dad's office, Microsoft Word was erased, so i can't really prove... Sorry, but once I get home I'll show. --JBT 18:48, March 24, 2010 (UTC) Oh wait you were right. Sorry, misunderstood. --JBT 20:16, March 24, 2010 (UTC) :Fair enough. =) --Blazing Chaos 20:18, March 24, 2010 (UTC) You see, I thought that with Chapter 7 having changed the other chapters did so as well, guess I must've been hallucinating. But don't worry, that happens to me loads of times. :) --JBT 9:55, March 25, 2010 (UTC) Ai and Mako Ages Hey, according to your "birthday page," Ai and Mako are supposed to be three years old during the events of Book One (set in 2007). You seemed to have trouble with their age in a few of the books, if I recall correctly. Since your are in the middle of rewriting some of the older books anyway, I just request that you take care this time to remain consistent with the pair as you go through. The young twins recieved so little screen time during the show, so they tend to live on in the fanfictions. It looks like they might be about to get a little more attention as they get older in your story. The fact they are stuck in the human world, are known to have a partner, and there is still a price on the heads of the tamers thanks to Rayleigh, they could end up in trouble. Not all the authority figures are going to be as nice, even if they should only be around seven during Book Seven (set in 2011). They went after the other tamers, even though the were young adults, teens, Cody, and Suzie. If one of those special forces people should get hold of the pair... we'll end up with one furious mega on a revenge mission. Beelzemon going berserk won't exactly help their case at this time. -No name :Ah, yeah, their age is horribly inconsistent. That's one of the things to fix in the rewrite. As they get older, meanwhile, they of course will become more important as they will be teenagers when the original Tamers and Digidestined are becoming adults with jobs and a lack of spare time, thus making the teens more important. And I'd say that Beelzemon is already a furious mega on a revenge mission! xD --Blazing Chaos 00:25, August 30, 2010 (UTC) ::I figured you'd fix it as you were rewriting, but I just thought I should mention is just in case you forget. And, yes, Beelzemon is a furious mega on a revenge mission already. But just imagine how bad he would be if the actually got hurt (I would pity the idiots who would try that). The viral mega going on a rampage in the city because someone went after the twins would not help the tamer and digimon's image of innocence about the whole PM murder thing. ::I figured that they would get more spotlight in the future. As they gain age and experience, they'll be better suited for dealing with daily bioemergences than now. On the other hand, their partner is pretty effective on his own (example, his current attack on the mob of digimon outside Bolton).- No name :::Wish I knew who you were Mr No Name. xD Anyhow, yeah, thanks for reminding me, I've made a note of it now. And yeah, as much as Beelzemon is an independent guy, he does care a lot for his two Tamers. --Blazing Chaos 20:35, August 31, 2010 (UTC) You will never discover my true identity! Mwahahaha! I will continue to update and fill out your wiki while you wonder who I am. I know that he really cares about his tamers. He is a nice guy underneath all that attitude. He just shows his feelings towards everyone in his own, unique way. Which generally includes making fun of everyone in every possible way he can imagine and being a pest for the general population. But if you threaten someone he cares about... I pity the poor fool. This includes Jeri (during the D-reaper event) or his young twin tamers. In fact, I would guess he would become even more protective as the pair age since they'll try to become involved more as they get older, thus placing them in more dangerous situations than in the past. ::-No name ::Haha. Oh no, whatever shall I do to stop a kind stranger updating my pages endlessly! What sheer chaos will he/she cause! xD And yeah, I definitely agree with you there on Beelzemon. --Blazing Chaos 17:42, September 12, 2010 (UTC) DarkRenamon levels I was fidgiting around with photoshop and I decided to try to manipulate a photo of Kyubimon so that it would look like Youkomon, and I wanted to know if I got the coloring right. The pic is below http://i756.photobucket.com/albums/xx208/ryanhawk107/Youkomon.png Rmac107 14:18, May 5, 2011 (UTC) Nice, like the attention to detail given to the colours on her ribbons as well. Only thing is, I always imagined her to be a fair bit darker? Unless the real Youkomon (from the card game) isn't? Blazing Chaos 23:13, June 3, 2011 (UTC) Did you stop? Hey, I don't know if you ever look here nowadays, I don't know if you are still writing things, I don't even know if you are still alive. I just found out about you stories, and I really, really like Dimensions. It's awesome. It's the best fanfiction I've ever read. However, when I had a look at the number of books, I noticed you stopped updating six years ago, in 2012. You never finished the story. Why? Writers block? You should get over that in half a year at the most. Didn't you like the story anymore? How is that possible with such an amazing story? So, what I am asking here: please finish what you started. This series deserves an ending. You can do it! BlackWarGuilmon (talk) 14:27, February 20, 2018 (UTC)